Une vie de mascotte!
by FV-stories
Summary: Parce que la vie de mascotte et de chien n'est pas forcément aussi tranquille qu'on le pense, je vais vous prouver que l'on peut avoir quatre pattes et travailler dur !


Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous :)

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai adoré écrire ce petit OS Kuroko no Basket. Même si mon idée de base est assez particulière, je suis très fière du résultat. J'espère donc, de tout cœur, que vous apprécierez de le lire.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Dormir. Manger. Aboyer. Courir. Voici les différentes activités que pratiquent la plupart des chiens de nos jours.

J'ai bien dit la plupart.

En effet, il existe certains canidés qui, comme moi, ont des occupations sortant de l'ordinaire. Dans mon cas, je dois dire que je suis assez fier d'occuper une fonction très importante qui n'est autre que celle de mascotte de l'équipe de basket du lycée Seirin.  
Cependant, je dois vous avouer que je suis déjà passé par la case chien errant il y a longtemps mais laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire.

Ma vie a complétement changé cette nuit-là. Cette nuit où ce garçon aux cheveux et aux yeux bleus a ramassé mon carton et m'a emmené avec lui. Ce garçon nommé Kuroko Tetsuya, qui aujourd'hui est mon maitre adoré.  
C'est également cette nuit où l'équipe de basketball de Seirin a pris la décision de me trouver un nom. Et depuis je porte le nom de Tetsuya numéro deux en hommage à ma ressemblance avec mon propriétaire.

Après que la vie m'ait donnée une famille et des amis, ce fut au tour de l'équipe de basket de me faire un immense cadeau. Un maillot officiel, fait sur mesure. Ce qui fait de moi le joueur numéro seize de l'équipe, me permettant ainsi de les aider en cas de problème.  
De plus, cet uniforme me sied à merveille et me permet de séduire les femmes. Peut-être aurais-je du songer au mannequinat canin.

Cependant, ce serait vous mentir si je vous disais que tous ces cadeaux de la nature n'ont pas de prix. En effet, être une mascotte est loin d'être facile. C'est extrêmement épuisant, je vous l'assure.

Il faut, en effet, constamment aboyer dans le but d'encourager son équipe du mieux possible. Et pour réussir cela à la perfection, il faut un bon timing et beaucoup d'entrainement. Mais, je ne dois pas me plaindre, j'ai l'impression d'être né avec un don pour les encouragements, ce n'est donc pas un problème majeur pour moi.

Enfin, parmi les choses épuisantes dont je vous parlais précédemment il y a l'entraînement régulier à la balle et je vous assure qu'il est très dur de s'exercer lorsque l'on a quatre pattes malgré toutes ces rumeurs prétendant le contraire.

Je dois cependant vous avouer que la plus épuisante et frustrante de toutes les activités liés à ma fonction est celle des voyages. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez l'humiliation que c'est de rester cacher dans un sac sous prétexte que les animaux sont interdit dans les gymnases. Non mais quel manque de respect ! Je suis pourtant la mascotte officielle de l'équipe.

Pourtant, malgré ces quelques petits désagréments, je vous assure que j'adore mon travail. De plus je suis assez bien rémunéré donc comment pourrais ne pas être satisfait ? Et oui, j'ai bien dit rémunéré, car même les chiens ont droit à un salaire.

Etant payé en fonction de mes prestations il y a différents tarifs. Par exemple, je ne demande que de l'attention et un peu de nourriture pour les journées banales. Rien de bien excessif, je n'allais tout de même pas exiger plus pour des jours sans trop d'efforts.  
Pour les jours, comme aujourd'hui, nécessitant une grande concentration et plus d'encouragement, j'exige un petit supplément câlin.

Comme je le disais précédemment, aujourd'hui sera une journée plein tarif. En effet, vu le sourire qu'elle affiche sur son visage, j'ai l'impression que la coach est de bonne humeur et qu'elle fera travailler l'équipe un peu plus.  
Je me mis donc à aboyer fort, pour encourager les garçons.

En entendant cela, l'entraîneuse de l'équipe de Seirin se retourna vers moi et le sourire sur son visage s'agrandit un peu plus. Elle prit son sifflet en main et interpella les garçons en train de courir. Et ils ne s'étaient bien évidemment par arrêter.

« - _Aller tout le monde ! Encore un petit effort, il ne vous reste que dix minutes de course. Et Numéro deux est là pour encourager !_ » Avait-elle hurlé.

J'ai parfois l'impression que cette lycéenne a vraiment du mal à jauger ce qu'est l'effort. Elle vient de leur dire qu'il ne leur reste qu'un petit effort à faire alors qu'ils courent depuis déjà une demi-heure. En plus, quand je les regarde, je les trouve tous exténués.  
Mais c'est normal après tout, ils n'ont pas l'endurance d'un chien tel que moi.

Cependant, je dois avouer que je m'inquiète un peu pour mon jeune propriétaire. N'ayant pas les mêmes capacités physiques que les autres membres de l'équipe, il doit faire plus d'effort qu'eux pour réussir ces exercices. Et d'après ce que je peux voir, il est un peu à la traîne.

Il est temps pour moi de me comporter en mascotte et en animal de compagnie digne de ce nom. Je vais l'accompagné dans sa course pour les dix dernières minutes restantes.

Ce fut le capitaine de l'équipe qui me remarqua en premier, suivit de l'atout de Seirin qui, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, accéléra sa course en me voyant. Je me demande vraiment ce que je lui ai fait…Enfin, ce n'est pas ma préoccupation du moment donc passons.

« **-** _Regarde Kuroko. Numéro deux cours à tes côtés_.» Commença le Capitaine. « _Courage !_ »

Je me mis à aboyer pour continuer à encourager mon jeune maitre. Ce dernier me lança un petit sourire et finit par dire :

« - _Je vais faire de mon mieux pour tenir jusqu'au bout !_ »

Heureux de le voir déterminé, je me mis à aboyer de nouveau pour lui montrer que j'étais fier de lui. Et ma joie ne cessa de grandir quand je le vis rattraper ses camarades et terminer haut la main les dix minutes de course.  
Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, il était en compagnie du meilleur coach d'endurance possible.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finit de s'étirer, suite à cette longue épreuve d'endurance, Riko vint les rejoindre pour faire un Bilan. Elle leur donna des conseils pour améliorer leur course et leur fit parvenir de nouvelles informations sur les matchs à venir.  
Elle décida ensuite de les faire patienter, le temps d'aller chercher quelques boissons. Mais à peine fut elle sortit du gymnase, que tous les garçons s'allongèrent au sol, mort de fatigue.

C'était donc pour moi, l'occasion d'aller chercher ma récompense du jour auprès de mon jeune propriétaire. Je me suis donc installé près de lui, et il me donna quelques caresses avant de s'endormir comme une marmotte et le reste de l'équipe fit de même.

En les voyant tous profondément endormie, j'eu l'idée de me nicher au creux des bras de mon maitre, pour faire également une petite sieste. Après tout, la course c'est aussi épuisant pour les humains que pour les chiens.  
C'est au bout de quelques minutes que je fus également emporté au royaume des songes, fier de ma journée de travail.

Et dans l'immédiat, je ne peux dire qu'une chose. J'adore mon statut de chien quand je dors dans les bras de mon propriétaire !

 ** _The End_**


End file.
